Ultraman Suit
An invention of Ide, that first appears in the 2011 manga, in the absence of a transformation Item, the suit is donned by the protagonists to become 'Ultramen'. The suits are essentially powered bio armors that Shinjiro and his Father wear when in combat. History A creation of Ide, the suit is a device made to be worn by a bearer of the Ultraman Factor allowing them to use a greater potential of their Ultra DNA than before. It has two know wearers, Shin Hayata and his son Shinjiro. The two wore them to fulfill their roles as 'Ultraman' for the SSSP, helping to battle evil aliens and act as a deterrent for other aliens who may think to commit similar atrocities Models Hayata Armor.png|Shin in the prototype armor Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|The newer model used by Shinjiro Shin_Jiro_Manga.jpg|A side view of the older armor Ultra_Suit_Manga.jpg|The Ultraman Suit Moroboshi.jpg|Moroboshi's model Models, Armaments and Functions - Ultraman Suit Reinforced Ver= The newer model worn by Shinjiro, this suit more closely resembles Ultraman. It has all the same abilities as the first one but has a helmet and added armaments such as the light Swords and the Specium Ray. Its first use was also against Bemular in the same battle that saw the end of the prototype's use. The suit was described by Ide as a reinforced version of the prototype version, meaning greater protection and more features. *'Ultraman Helmet': Shinjiro's suit comes with a helmet with a retractable face plate for his mouth. The helmet was obviously designed to resemble Ultraman and has a communication device installed so Ide can talk to Shinjiro when ever he needs to. *'Focus': The suit focuses the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Be Mular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed, Shin's armor was damaged by Be Mular's own strength and extra arms. Shinjiro was still injured from the heat ray, but it is unlikely he would've even survived that blast without the armor. *'Color Timer': On both father and son's suits there is a mechanical color timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real color timer. **'Limiter': When Shinjiro's armor is forced to its limits he can release the limiter. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his Specium Ray, however he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated it appears that Shinjiro is glowing red and red streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer. *'Light Swords': Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium weapons called the Light Swords, which are multipurpose energy blades. **'Blades': Like their names suggest they are are used for cutting and slicing through objects. **'Acceleration/Thrusters': The blades can be used as thrusters to propel Shinjiro forward or into the air. **'Defense': The blades can defend against energy attacks such as Be Mular's lasers. They cannot stop large beams however. *'Specium Ray': On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units, when the left and right connectors are joined together, putting Shinjiro's arms in the classic arm position the beam is automatically fired. The beam is fired from his horizontal arm and when the beam is being prepared and used the Light Swords are deactivated. - Ultraman Suit Seven Ver= A newer model made to be worn by ordinary people who do not have the Ultraman Factor, it is armed with a blade and other edge weapons to compensate for the wearer's lack of an Ultraman Factor. So far it is the only model made for normal human beings. What powers it and its drawbacks are unknown at this time. *'Ultraman Helmet': Moroboshi's suit has its own version of the Ultraman Helmet, this one bears a great resemblance to Ultraseven and also Mirror Knight. His helmet has a green light on the forehead that may be the suit's equivalent of the mechanical Color Timer seen on the previous models, further increasing the resemblance to Seven, via his beam lamp. Unlike Shinjiro's this one can be connected to the suit and slides down over the wearer's face as the mouthpiece rises *'Strength': Since he does not have the Ultraman Factor, Moroboshi's suit gives him greater strength than he would normally posses. *'Blade': Morboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana almost as long as his entire body. The blade is capable of devastating amounts of damage. *'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eyeslugger. They are stored in pockets on the back of the suit. }} Gallery Armoredultraman.jpg|Shinjiro's suit in color Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Moroboshi sUIT Cover.png|Moroboshi's suit in color Shinjiro.jpg Shinjiro Slice.jpg Shinjiro Strength.jpg Manga Shinjiro battle scene.jpg Manga Shinjiro Brooding.jpg Shinjiro Limit Break.jpg Shinjiro Battle.jpg Shinjiro Stand.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Shin Manga Profile.jpg Limit Break Specium.jpg Limit Break Aftermath.jpg Shin Shadows.jpg Manga Spec Ray.jpg Shin Bem Battle.jpg Manga Jiro Ray Stance.jpg Shinjiro Stance.jpg Shin Unmasked.jpg Moroboshi_Helmetless.jpg Cover_Shinjiro_Moroboshi.png Ultraman Factor.jpg Trivia *The suit has been compared to both Iron Man's armor, in terms of its appearance, and the Guyver units, due to its weapons and the fact that it depends on Shinjiro's physiology to operate. *The suit can be seen as an artificial Ultra Armor (skin of an Ultra-Crusader) since there is no henshin device in the series, and since without it, the main character would be helpless in a fight. See Also *Ultraman Factor *Ultra Armor *Transformation Item Category:Items Category:Manga Category:Item Category:Weapons